


L'Existence Éphémère et son Ami, Mémoire

by Austinonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Art Exhibit, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Nathaniel has Issues, Off-screen death, Sort of? - Freeform, lost of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinonymous/pseuds/Austinonymous
Summary: Nathaniel hadn't been to a fancy gathering in a long time, let alone one to celebrate his new art exhibit.He wasn't used to being alone for it.





	L'Existence Éphémère et son Ami, Mémoire

                “Mr. Kurtzberg! Congratulations on your first big exhibit!” Said a tall lady, looking like her cocktail dress was pinching her waist. It probably was tightened far too much, all in an attempt to appear more entrancing. Her ruby red lipstick was perfectly placed on her lips, set in a soft yet playfully wicked smirk. Her make-up was perfectly applied and her hips swayed as she walked up to him.

                If he had been another man, he would have been enthralled by her beauty.

                “Vivienne, how good to see you again- you can drop the act of formality. I’m too far in your debt for setting this up at this point,” Nathaniel said with a wry smile, straightening his haphazardly thrown on suit. He had attempted to not look like the stereotypical disheveled absent-minded artist, but Nathaniel had slowly realized over the years that he couldn’t clean up very well on his own. And sadly, he didn’t have Alix or Marinette to save his ass this time. He’d even forgotten to shave.

                It was the first formal party he’d been to without anyone by his side ever since they’d graduated. Nathaniel swallowed the bile that tried to force its way upwards. It wasn’t the anniversary yet, so he could keep himself together.

                Vivienne snorted, “Given how good your art is, I’m sure its less of a debt than you would think. The only reason you’re just now making headway into the art scene is because of your stubbornness over those comics of yours- don’t give me that face,” She said with a sigh as Nathaniel was unable to keep the grimace he had back. “I know your… history with that little enterprise, but face it honey; you need your writer.”

                She waved her glass of champagne to the exhibit behind them with a proud smile, “This though, your art has only gotten better and better. Your newest pieces are simply breathtaking.  Like a little piece of heaven came down on golden wings and embedded itself into your hand. And you know I don’t give out praise lightly, darling.”

                Oh yes, how he knew. The only reason he’d started painting like this at all was because of her yelling and screaming at him like a banshee straight out of hell. It’d been the kick in the ass he’d needed in truth, as his tab for alcohol was burning through his money far too quickly, and his depressive state was nothing to scoff at.

                Painting for Nathaniel had proven to be another escape for him, one that was far less self-destructive. Oh yes, she was probably waiting for some sort of response. “Of course, thank you, Vivienne. Will I be needed for much more of this?” He asked, glassing down into his glass of water. It was clear and clean. He’d been banned from the bar by Alix and Vivienne.

                Vivienne sighed, brushing a strand of fiery hair out of her face as she walked up to him and straightened his tie, “Nathaniel, darling, I know this is difficult, but people want to meet the legendary comic book artist turned creator of fine art. It's quite the tale, and you have many fans and admirers. My dearest Jean-Louis has been fending off the rudest of them but it is giving him more gray hairs than he already has. I want my husband alive for our grandson’s second birthday party.”

                The tomato-colored redhead sighed, giving a weary smile, “I feel older than Jean-Lois. I know you’re just trying to get me out into the world again but…” He clenched his fingers.

                Vivienne sighed, patting his cheek, “Dear, I know five years isn’t enough to mend the pain from losing ten years of a good thing.” Her eyes flickered down to the ring that was still on Nathaniel’s finger. The same ring that hadn’t been removed in years and years. “Ten years sometimes can’t be enough to forget someone you had for even one. No one is suggesting you move on, but live your life, alright? The world missed Nathaniel Kurtzberg when he was gone and still misses his partner. Let them love you now that you’ve returned and lighten up your life, even if only a little bit.”

                Nathaniel chuckled sadly, “I’m not sure it’s that easy.”

                “It never is. But none of us, neither your friends nor Jean-Louis nor myself want to lose another. You’ll see him again someday. We all will, and he’ll be as radiant as he always was.”

                Nathaniel stared into his glass before looking up at the banner that was spread across the building.

                _L'Existence_ _Éphémère et son Ami, Mémoire, by Nathaniel Kurtzberg. In Loving Memory of Marc Anciel._

                Images of his husband in a snow-white gown, with large golden wings with soft feathers and a pristine halo, grinning alongside him from the next life made Nathaniel smile.

                “Radiant won’t even begin to describe him then.”


End file.
